


Tips and Tricks

by Jmags2016



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmags2016/pseuds/Jmags2016
Summary: Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the original characters or likenesses. All belong to Bethesda. This is also my very first fan fic ever, so please be kind._________________________________________________





	Tips and Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> The new Guildmaster has accomplished much in the last few months, but still feels she could learn a thing or two from the witty old codger in the Flagon.  
> _____________________________________________

Delvin sat at his usual spot in the Flagon, beside the bar, and gazed at all the people going about their business. The alcoves in the Flagon were full, the merchants bringing in new wares on a weekly basis and there was a flood of new recruits and old contacts. If anyone had told him a mere 6 months ago that the guild would be on its way to being back on its feet he wouldn't have believed them. But then again, he’d been around long enough to see plenty of unbelievable things.

Sitting at the bar was the wench who had made it all happen. She was laughing with Vekel as he handed her another bottle of Black-Briar mead. Lilja Iron-Arm was lovely, but fairly unremarkable, which was preferable in their line of work. Like most Nords she had pale skin, creamy with just a hint of honey, a testament to how much time she spent up north away from the sun. Her eyes were a soft grey, like the dawn of a winter morning, unless she was angry. He'd seen them, darker than a thundercloud when she had come to them with the news of Mercer Frey’s betrayal. Her hair reminded him of a pale sunset, golden orange in color and she had a smattering of faint freckles across her face and neck, trailing down her chest and lower, past the pale blue tunic she wore. She was back from another adventure and had changed from the traveling leathers she’d been in when he had first seen her this evening.

He swallowed hard when he saw her glance his way and smile. She grabbed her drink and walked over to his table, settling in comfortably in the seat beside him.

“Delvin, just the man I wanted all night.” She declared as she leaned in to grab a slice of bread and cheese from the platter before him. 

“That so boss?” he replied, shifting in his seat uncomfortably as parts of him sprang to life at her words. Innocent as they were, her phrasing was somewhat suggestive. "Something troubling you?”

“I need a job and I need training. I can pick locks in my sleep and no mark ever knows I've lifted their goods, but I want some more tips on sneaking silently. I can move well enough at night, when people are sleeping, but these broad daylight jobs are killing me. Waiting around for the shadows takes more time and effort than I can spare sometimes.” She replied. 

She took a large bite from the bread, chewing slowly, rolling her eyes skyward and moaning in pleasure as she swallowed. “I cannot get over how delicious this is. Two weeks of apples and smoked meat and I start asking who I have to beat for some bread with melted cheese” 

She licked her lips and smiled at him. “Do you think you can you help me?”

Delvin was too caught up watching the way her tongue darted across her full lips. “Sorry, what?” 

She laughed. “Training Delvin. Can you help me with sneaking?” 

He gave himself a mental shake. “Yeah boss, whatever you need from me.” 

Lilja finished her snack and licked her fingers clean. She had seen the way he was staring and wanted to put on a show. When she saw his jaw start to drop she deliberately stuck her thumb in her mouth and sucked the last few crumbs clean. “Meet me at Honeyside in an hour then. I’d rather have some privacy. It wouldn't do to have the whole guild know what a lousy sneak I am.” 

Delvin nodded as she stood and sauntered away, his eyes glued to the way her hips swayed enticingly. He spent the next hour trying to get an handle on his desire. It wouldn't do to go to her, fired up like a randy tomcat, when she was only asking for lessons. So what that his mouth had gone dry when she had licked her fingers clean like that. He was well past the age where he would make a fool out of himself over a hard on. 

He made his way up to the Riften market, chatting with a few of the beggars for updates on the going ons of Riften and then approached her door. He stood there for a full minute before he straightened his shoulders and knocked. He heard her tell him to come in so he swung the door wide open and stepped inside. She was still wearing the soft blue tunic but she had changed into a loose pair of breeches. Her room was lit up with perhaps 2 dozen candles, ensuring no dark corners existed. 

“Thanks Delvin. I appreciate you coming.” She remarked once he had closed the door. “I'm looking for a real hands on experience here, so I want to know what you've observed about me and what I need to work on so I move silently.”

“What I've observed?” he asked dumbly. 

Lilja crossed her room to stand in front of him “I know you've been watching me. I see the way you keep tabs on all of us.” She replied, her voice soft and husky “You have the sharpest eyes of anyone in the guild. You can also recognize people by the sound of their footsteps. I want to know what you've observed about me, what you know I need to improve on.” 

Delvin cleared his throat. “Not generally wise for a thief to point out his Guildmaster’s flaws.”

“But Delvin, I’m asking for it.” She pouted. 

At this point he couldn't agree more, but he didn't mean lessons. He had started to pick up on the fact that everything she’d said to him this evening sounded suggestive, like an invitation. Still, a lifetime in the thieves guild had made him a cautious man and he knew that when things seemed too easy, there was usually a trap. If she wanted him, she would have to be pretty explicit in letting him know. 

He took a few steps back. “Alright right then luv. Just remember you asked for it.”

He leaned against the wall of her room, crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side. “Well for starters, obviously you’re too loud. I can always tell you’re back in the cistern cause you sound like a troll stomping around.”

When she gaped at him he laughed. “I wouldn't be too shocked girl. Brynjolf was the same as a boy and Vipir and Thrynn too. Something you Nords all have in common.”

“You saying Nords all suck at sneaking?” she asked drily. 

“You lot lack subtlety. Never met a Nord that wasn't conditioned as a child to move about with purpose. You're a hearty bunch of people, there's no one better at stomping around, bashing in skulls. Subtlety is not your strong suit. It can be taught though, elsewise Brynjolf would be rotting in some jail by now instead of holding his position as second.” Delvin replied seriously. 

Lilja wanted to stick out her tongue, but it wouldn’t do for her to look like an insolent child. “Fine. How did the others overcome it?”

Delvin shot her a cheeky smirk causing laugh lines to form around his eyes.“Practice luv. Hours of it. Don't just concentrate on stepping lightly when on the job, you have got to make it second nature.” he advised. “It took Brynjolf months to get it right and years to make it second nature. Now he has the softest steps I've ever heard. He's one of the few who can sneak up on me.” 

Lilja nodded. She'd been subjected to a few pranks by Brynjolf herself since becoming guildmaster. Her second was very fond of sneaking up on people. “So I'm assuming there is a trick to stepping lightly.?”

Delvin sighed deeply and shook his head. “An art luv. There is an art to moving silently” he replied, his hand twirling for emphasis. “Go to the other side of the room and walk towards me.” 

He watched her closely as came towards him, laughing as he watched her trying to move quietly. Her movements were so calculated it made her painfully obvious. 

He gripped her arms once she reached him. “No, no, no!” he gave his head a shake. “You look like you’re trying to be sneaky, which just draws more attention to yourself.” He rubbed his temples, “Look, you won't master this in a night but I'll explain some of the basics.”

He directed her to sit, thinking she would choose the nearby chair. Instead she chose to sit on her bed, lounging back against the headboard and watching him intently. 

He flushed, flustered by her gaze. “Look, the secret of walking undetected is stepping carefully on the edges of your feet. By walking on the blades, or outsides of your feet, you muffle the amount of sound that your footsteps normally create. Walking on the sides of your feet decreases both the amount of foot touching the ground and the amount of scraping that occurs when you lift your foot.”

He walked quickly across the length of the room and back again, making almost no sound at all. 

Lilja smiled at him, clapping softly. “Impressive Delvin. That was flawless.” 

“Another thing I noticed is, you have to learn there's more to daylight sneaking than just walking silently. Don't draw attention to yourself. Blend in, engage in inane small talk but don't speak to any one person for too long.” When she looked puzzled he explained. “If you never speak to anyone it's as suspicious as asking too many questions. Be friendly, but forgettable. Use your environment as camouflage.” He said coming to sit beside her. 

“Here I thought I could get away using my feminine wiles to seduce my marks.” She said smirking at him.

“Nah, not a good idea even though plenty of thieves rely on seduction. Getting up close and all personal like can make you easy to recognize. What makes a good thief is the ability to return to a city over and over and not rouse suspicion. Rob too many by seducing them and suddenly you're marked. A man never forgets the face of a woman he’s slept with, specially if she makes a fool of him.”

Lilja smiled at him as she sat up, leaning in closely. “Too bad Delvin. I was set to give you a personal show. Here I was hoping you’d be the judge of my techniques.”

That was the last straw for Delvin. “God's luv, you’re driving me mad. If you want me, just tell me plainly Lilja. If not, it's cruel to tease.” He moaned, clenching his fists at his sides. 

She surprised him by planting her lips against his in a hard kiss. When she drew back she smirked at him. “Was than plain enough for you Delvin or do I have to say it again?” She asked, kissing him again before he could answer.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, groaning when he felt her breasts pressed against his chest. He felt her hands creep around his neck, pulling him deeper into her kiss. 

Lilja darted her tongue between his lips when he groaned again. His tongue met hers in an erotic dance as she slid onto his lap, settling firm against him. She could feel his desire against her thigh and the heat of his palms as they slid beneath her tunic, roaming her back. She began to unfasten the buckles of his armor, peeling it away layer by layer. 

Delvin pulled back first, breaking the kiss and leaving them both breathless. He reached for the hem if his shirt, pulling it swiftly over his head and discarding it on the floor. He let loose a satisfied chuckle when he heard her appreciative gasp. He might be one of the older members of the guild, but he knew the consequences of losing your edge and still trained daily, the results evident in the hard muscles of his chest and arms. 

“I might have to use my power as guildmaster to make it a rule you can't wear a shirt anymore.” She mused, running her fingers over his stomach, smiling when he sucked in a breath making his muscles flex.

“New uniform requirements for male guild members?” he laughed.

“No, just you.” She replied, then bent forward to run her tongue over his nipple.

He hissed when she bit him lightly. “Flattery will get you everywhere with me luv, but you can't honestly have me believe that there isn't another man there you rather see nude than me. Bryn is younger and better looking and Thrynn makes me look puny”

Lilja leaned back to look at him. “Don't sell yourself short Delvin, there's nothing wrong with your looks.” She leaned forward and place a kiss against his stubbled chin. “Not to mention your quick wit and sharp mind. A girl wants more than muscles and brawn.”

She pulled back slightly, letting her eyes sweep over his body. “Brynjolf is charming and easy on the eyes. I'd have to be blind not to appreciate it, but he also spreads that charm easily amongst every woman he meets.” She gazed into his hazel eyes and stroked his cheek.

“I don't need promises of forever, but Thrynn finds new bedmates every night. I'd like to be more than a face in a sea of thousands. How he has managed to not leave an army of children in his wake is nothing short of a miracle.” Lilja mused. “Now are you really going to question your luck or are you going to thank the Divines and take care of the enticing woman in your lap?” Suddenly she frowned. “If you don't want me, it's fine. I obviously I misjudged the situation and we can stay as we were. Nothing changes.” 

Delvin grinned ear to ear and pulled her tunic up over her head. He knew how fickle luck was and wasn't about to pass up this good fortune. He didn't believe in forever either, just lived for the moment, and in this moment he had a lovely and willing woman in his arms.

“Chin up luv, this old codger won't leave you wanting.” He promised, cupping her breast and running his thumbs across her nipples, causing the to tighten into hard peaks.

“Promises, promises luv” she grinned, imitating his accent. “I want you to prove it to me.” 

She pressed her lips to his again, the tension crackling between them. Delvin met her kiss with a ferocity that took her breath away. She felt his hands at her belt, skillfully unfastening it and slipping her pants down her hips. She wiggled off him allowing him to drag the pants down her legs, leaving her in nothing but her amulet of Talos. He stood beside the bed and ripped his own leathers off and stood before her in all his glory. 

Lilja growled and licked her lips. Though average in length, his width made her mouth water. She reached for his hand, and pulled him close. He joined her on the bed, lying back and pulling her into his arms. 

“I've dreamt of this, of all the things I wanted to do to you.” He murmured against her neck, biting and licking every freckle he could find. He made his way to her breasts, palming them as he sucked each sweet nipple, causing them to pucker with desire. 

Her own hands were busy roaming his chest, her nails scouring lines into his skin as she mewled and whimpered with every tug of his mouth. She let her fingers trail lower, skimming his abdomen, thighs and finally wrapping around his length. She purred when she felt him jerk in her hand and leaned close to nip at his jaw line. 

Without warning she was on her back, pinned to the bed by his weight, her arms held in place above her head by his hands. “Keep touching me like that luv and the night’s gonna be over before it's started.” He raked his fingers over her body, from her wrists to her stomach, then back up to her breasts. He bent forward to run his tongue along the underside of one breast while he pinched the other one, hard enough to make her squeak. 

“Hold on to the headboard Lil. You’re in for a treat.” He urged as he moved his lips down her body, nibbling at her stomach and thighs. 

Her smile widened as she realized what he was up to and she grabbed the wooden bed frame and spread her legs for him. 

Delvin bit back a groan and silently thanked the gods for what lay beneath him. He dipped his head, breathing in the spicy scent of her arousal. He gripped her thighs, lowering his mouth to her already dripping slit. He ran his tongue along her folds enjoying the sweetness he tasted there. When he heard her whimper he smirked and pressed his tongue more firmly against her, sucking at the bud of nerves he found. 

Lilja arched, lifting her hips higher so that he had full access. He was a master with his tongue, eliciting soft, mewling, whimpers from her as he thrust his tongue deeper inside her. Every few minutes he would pull back to nip at her inner thighs, leaving an intricate pattern of bite marks in her flesh. 

Her head spun as her pleasure mounted, but Delvin had other plans. He’d spent months watching her and while she had said she didn't fancy anyone else in the cistern he couldn't quite believe she might want his company in the future. He wanted to make this night last as long as he could. He pulled away from her just as her thighs began to tremble.

“No, please don't stop Delvin!” she gasped.

“Now, now luv. Wouldn't dream of leaving you unsatisfied, but I've been wanting something from you for ages.” He replied, crawling up the bed to lie beside her. 

He helped her sit up, pointing her toward the end of the bed and then hauled her up over top of him with her thighs on either side of his head. With her now straddling his face he grinned as she looked down at him. 

“How's about you put that sassy little mouth of your to work darling and we'll see who makes who scream first.” he suggested before diving back to her muff.

She laughed, but it quickly became a moan as his lips latched on to her clitoris again. She leaned forward and let her tongue slide out to lick delicately along the length of him. She felt him moan against her when she enveloped his swollen head in her mouth and cupped his heavy balls in her hand. 

It wasn't long before Delvin felt that familiar pressure in the base of his cock. He was moaning loudly against her flesh as he felt her engulf his entire length within her throat. He could feel her gag slightly as her mouth was stretched around his girth and the clenching of her muscles around him made his hips twitch. Knowing if he didn't do something he would finish before he wanted to he raise a hand to her backside and slapped it playfully. 

Lilja gasped, and lifted her head. “Oh do that again.” She whimpered. 

He answered her with another sharp smack and was rewarded with another moan and her hips jerking in response. He slapped her rump one more time and then caressed her burning cheek with his hand and bit down lightly on her nub. She came spectacularly, crying out around him as her pleasure gushed out between her lower lips, causing a flood in Delvin's mouth. Lilja ground her hips against his lips, then whimpered in protest when she felt him pushed her hips away from him slightly. 

“Such sweetness.” he sighed. “Don't fret luv, there's more where that came from.” he smirked, licking residual slick from his lips.

With his hands gripping her ass he pushed further down the bed and slipped out from beneath her. He got to his knees behind her and reaching around her he ran his fingers along her dripping folds, coating them in her slick fluids, circling her swollen nub. He began to grind against her, running his throbbing cock along her silky folds. She whimpered as the tension began to build inside her again. Just when she thought she couldn't take it another second he gripped her thighs and pulled her back against him, thrusting himself deep inside her.

Lilja cried out, her shout echoing off the walls of her bedroom as her flesh stretched to accommodate him. Even with all their foreplay it was a tight fit. 

“Gods I love that sound.” He murmured against her ear. “You have the sexiest cries I've ever heard.” 

Delvin pulled back slowly then sank back into her, loving the way her flesh clung to his as he moved, as if her walls wanted him to stay deep inside her. He continued to thrust into her slowly, making sure she savored every inch of him. 

Lilja was back to making incoherent mewling sounds while Delvin began to increase the speed of his thrusts while swirling his finger around her clit. She screamed again as wave after wave of sensation ripped through her womb causing her legs to shake as she slumped against the bed. 

Delvin continued without mercy, and began to thrust into her fiercely, pulling almost completely out then slamming back to the hilt. He was surprised when Lilja lifted herself back up and began to move against him, thrusting herself back against him as hard as he pushed into her. Their movements made a dirty squelching sound as their flesh slapped together. 

“I must not have done my job right if you have that kind of energy boss.” He grunted. His fingers were absolutely drenched and he was suddenly hit with an idea.

Lilja moaned as she felt him circle her pucker with one of his slick fingers and arched her back, inviting him to take it further. Delvin laughed and teased her, just letting the tip of his finger press inside her, lubricating her tight passage with her own slick. She whimpered, trying to push against his probing finger, then screamed when he proceeded to push it deep inside her ass.

Delvin grunted as he felt her muscles tighten around both appendages inside her. He was working his finger in and out of her as quickly as his cock and she had all but collapsed on the bed, squealing in pleasure.The pressure in his cock was beginning to make him see stars and Delvin knew he didn't have much long we in him so he pulled out of her, flipping her over so he could see her face when he finally came for her. 

Lilja’s eyes had glazed over and her lips were bright red from biting them. “Please, please Delvin. Get that cock back inside me.” she begged, her body writhing uncontrollably. 

“As my Mistress commands.” He responded, kneeling on the bed and grabbing under her hips so he could hold her in an arched position and plunge himself back inside her. 

It pleased him that she wasn't a silent lover and that being in her home meant he didn't have to hold his vocals back either. He groaned loudly as he pistoned in and out of her. 

Lilja was close, the tension in her muscles coiling tighter with every thrust. When he brought his thumb to her clitoris and began rubbing frantic circles around that bundle of nerves, it all pooled inside her core and broke apart, shattering, causing her to scream as her body jerked about, her hands fisting the bed sheets.

Delvin lost it as well when he felt her flex and contract around him. He let loose a ragged shout and spilled into her, his hips jerking uncontrollably. Finally sated he collapsed on top of her, pinning her to the mattress as tried to muster the energy to move.

After a few minutes he felt her hand pressing on his side and he rolled off of her with a groan. “By the Eight, Lil, that was spectacular. I’ll die a happy man.”

She smiled at him. “If you’re planning on dying on me can we go another round first? I want a repeat performance.” She trailed her fingers down his stomach, swirling around his belly button.

“Gods luv, I'm am old man now. You have to give me time to recuperate.” He groaned as his skin tingled where she was touching him.

“You are more then welcome to stay here with me until then.” She offered, but Delvin sensed the hesitation in her voice.

“What's wrong Lil? Something troubling ya?” he asked looking deep into her grey eyes.

“Look, like I said. I don't need forever, but can I get tonight?” she stammered. “I’d like it if you stayed.”

Delvin began to chuckle. “That’s all? Afraid I was making an excuse to run?”

He rolled back over her, resting his weight on his arms and leaned in for a searing kiss. When he pulled away he could see the heat had returned to her eyes. “Look here luv. I'm at your service as long as you need it. I wasn't kidding though, I need some rest before I'm ready for round two, unless you got a stamina potion hiding somewhere around here.”

The wicked look she sent him caused a shudder to run along his back. “You mean like the one inside my end table?”

The Divines help him, he was in for a wild night.


End file.
